


【Evanstan】想把自己送给你

by yhkarson



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhkarson/pseuds/yhkarson
Summary: 突然来灵感的一篇短文一个暗恋最终修成正果的故事软包警告大多是在开车第一次开，有什么不足请见谅





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

今天是Chris的18岁生日，也是他们在一起的两周年纪念日。

这一切都得从两年前说起……

Chris Evans是一个上东区贵族Alpha。金灿灿的短发，如晴朗天空一般蓝的双眼加上俊美的外表，无论是在学校还是社交场合永远都是最亮眼的那一个，自然也有无数人追捧迷恋着他，其中包括Sebastian Stan。

这个性格比较害羞的Omega默默暗恋了三年，从初一入学第一眼看到Chris的那一刻，心里的爱意就无止境放大。

那个戴黑色大框眼镜，永远只会拿着书本缩在教室角落里，不怎么跟别人互动，只会间中偷看一下Chris和别人聊天的Sebastian，心里的那一点小心思根本没什么人知道，正确来说是没人有兴趣知道。

直到Chris的16岁生日舞会，作为同班同学的Sebastian被算在了邀请名单里。本人收到邀请信的时候激动的说不出话来，一放学就用手机短信去求助Chace，让他给些去舞会的服装建议。

对面很快就回了信“你只需要把你那该死的眼镜摘了，戴上隐形眼镜，你穿什么都好看。” 

最后Sebastian还是戴了眼镜，用发胶梳了头发，正正经经的穿了套黑色西装，走进了会场。

从桌上拿了一杯鸡尾酒，走去了不起眼的角落里坐着。看着一众男男女女在跟着音乐放纵自己，这次的主角也只是说了句“大家玩的开心就行”就坐在沙发上边喝着酒边和朋友聊天，间中还可以听到属于Chris Evans的独特笑声。Sebastian拿着酒杯一直看着Chris，反正今晚这么多人也不会有人留意到自己。

在这期间也有不少香甜的Omega主动向Chris投送怀抱。

虽然被一一拒绝，但看着那些平常在校园不敢这么放荡的Omega们，一个个用自己的胸脯去蹭Chris的手臂，心中的苦涩和不快让没碰过酒精的Sebastian把一杯又一杯但鸡尾酒灌下肚子里。

“Chris，你的小朋友平常看上去乖乖的，怎么今天喝这么多” Anthony悄悄和自己的好友说。刚刚拒绝完一个Omega的Chris看去Sebastian的方向，在昏暗的灯光下勉强可以看到Omega的脸已经变得红红的。

“真可爱”他想。 下一秒他看到小朋友站了起来，脚步漂浮的走去了洗手间，Chris立马放下酒杯，跟着他一起去了洗手间。

听到不远处洗手间里传出的呕吐声，Chris加快了脚步，帮Sebastian顺背，好让他没这么难受。

好不容易吐完的Sebastian朦胧看到旁边站着一个极像Chris Evans的人，他嘟着嘴笑着指着他“你是Chris吗”，然后把眼镜脱了下来“近视又加深了嘛？怎么看不清的。” 听着Sebastian小声嚷嚷的Chris不禁笑了出来，“你笑什么笑，不要以为我喜欢你我就不敢骂你噢，你知道嘛？配过一对镜片很贵的。” 说完就把Chris推开，走一步退三步的打算离开洗手间。

看着他每一步都要跌倒的Chris上前把Sebastian圈在了怀里，怀里人还动来动去的嚷嚷着“你干嘛，把我放开”，闻到了空气散发着属于Sebastian的草莓牛奶信息素后，Chris Evans硬了。

他轻轻打了一下Sebastian的小屁屁，想让他安分下来。“你干嘛打人家的屁股，妈妈和我说过不可以被人随便碰那个位置的。”用着自以为凶凶的眼神看着Chris Evans。

小家伙不止散发着诱人的信息素，还用这种软软的眼神看着他。用抱小朋友的姿势把Sebastian抱了起来，他今天不把这个可爱的Omega弄的嗷嗷叫他就不是Alpha。

无视众人惊讶的眼神，把Sebastian抱上了房间。温柔地把他放在大床上，小家伙不舒服的扭了扭身子，用力拉扯着领带“这个弄的我好不舒服唔”

关好房门的Chris看到床上的美景眼睛突然变红。头发因为主人的不安分早就变乱了，因为不停拉扯着领带而漏出来的小腰，姣好的面容也因为没了眼镜的遮挡完完全全的暴露了出来。

他走去床边，伏身而下把小美人框在手臂相差的范围里，低头吻住了他，抽出一只手帮他的领带解了下来，扔去一边后又一颗一颗钮子帮他解开，渐渐漏出胸前的两颗小红点。

Chris顺着线条慢慢吻下去，一路留下了红红的吻痕，然后吻住了其中一颗小红点，头上的人儿发出小声的呻吟，Chris露出得逞的笑容，差不多了就换去了另一颗，重复刚刚的动作。

“嗯嗯..下面…哼…痒” Sebastian哼哼地说着。

Chris把Sebastian的腰带松开，然后一把拉下了整条西装裤。赶忙把自己的衣物都脱了，释放出硬的发痛的兄弟，慢慢脱下Sebastian的内裤，因为情欲变的粉粉的玉棒和白白的两辫软肉，打开了还能看到已经开始流水的小穴。

Chris重新吻上了Sebastian的嘴唇，用一根手指插进了小穴里搅动着。Sebastian发出哼哼的呻吟，不满足的扭了扭屁股。“你个小骚货。”嘴上这样说着，手指却慢慢越加越多，两根三根，最后Sebastian受不了高潮了，一道道的白浊溅上了Chris的小腹上。

Chris舔着Sebastian颈后的腺体“你爽完了，那到我了。”

他并没有进入他，只是把美人的双腿合上，把粗大挤去大腿内侧里摩擦，大概半小时后也射了出来。Alpha想要等Omega清醒的时候再完全的占有他。

一切完结后，Chris公主抱地抱起已经睡过去的Sebastian去浴室清理干净，叫佣人拿了套睡衣，帮小家伙套上睡衣，把他的眼镜放在床头的柜子上后就抱着香香软软的Omega睡了过去。


	2. 【Evanstan】想把自己送给你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然来灵感的一篇短文  
一个暗恋最终修成正果的故事  
软包警告

早上。

Sebastian模模糊糊的醒来，头痛间发现自己在一个Alpha的怀里，抬头的时候不小心撞到他的下巴，发现是Chris。

Chris被这一撞给弄醒了，半眯着眼睛摸了摸小家伙的头发“早上好啊Sebby”

Sebastian的耳根和脸颊因为“Sebby”这样的称呼而变得粉红。他貌似还没意识到自己在Alpha的眼里是多么的可爱。

Chris情不自禁的摸了一下Omega的耳朵，亲上他毛茸茸的棕发。

正当Sebastian不知所措，想不到要怎么回应Chris的时候。一个温热的物体碰上了他的唇，他惊讶的张开了嘴巴，结果被狡猾的Alpha侵入领区。

这场热吻持续了五分钟，由Sebastian快要窒息的时候终止。

Chris把头枕在Sebastian的肩膀上，对着耳朵吹了口气，感觉到Omega敏感的颤了下身，轻笑着“Sebastian，做我的Omega好吗？”

Sebastian惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，用力推开了身上的Chris“你知道你在说什么吗？” 

“我知道你在担心什么，但我是真的喜欢你，喜欢你很久了” 看到Omega眼里的惊喜，但更多的是不安，Chris急急忙忙表白默默隐藏已久的心迹。

“对…不起Chris你可以让我想一想吗？这剧情发展太快我跟不上了” 没等Chris的回答就冲去了洗手间。

对着那块大镜子大口喘着气，脱掉身上的睡衣，看到身上的斑斑点点，大力拍打着脸颊，“我没对你做什么”后面响起了Chris的声音，Sebastian慌张的看向不知道什么时间进来的Chris赶忙拿起地上的睡衣打算套上，但是被Chris阻止了。

“你先穿我的吧。昨天的衣服被拿去洗了” 看着Chris一脸讨好地看着他，又不好意思拒绝，就满脸羞红接过了。

出去洗手间后的Sebastian看到坐在床上的Chris一脸傻笑看着他“那..那个，你要留这和我一起吃个早餐再走吗？你不说话我就当你答应了。” 

呆呆的被Chris拉去了餐厅坐下，耍赖的Chris真可爱，和平常一点都不像，突然反应过来自己在想什么的Sebastian害羞地捂脸。

不捂不要紧，一捂发现自己忘了眼镜，难怪说怎么周边都糊糊的。

回到房间换衣服的Chris看到床头上的眼镜顺便拿了下楼，看到Sebastian愁眉苦脸的坐在餐桌上，一看到Chris下楼立马就问“Chris你有看到我的眼镜在哪吗？该不会是不见了吧，配过一副眼镜好贵的啊，怎么办啊”

Chris不慌不忙走到Sebastian对面的位置上坐下“不知道呢，昨天在洗手间找到你的时候也没见着，可能丢了吧” “你能帮我问问佣人阿姨收拾的时候有看到我的眼镜吗” 

看到Sebastian一脸快要哭出来的包子脸也不忍心继续逗他了，把眼睛从身后拿出来帮Sebastian戴上。

Sebastian的表情以肉眼可见的停了一下，然后羞恼大声道“Chris你怎么可以这样！！！” 猫儿炸毛了，金毛抬起爪子帮他顺了顺毛。

佣人送上的早餐成功停止两人的动作，Sebastian看到有其他人在也不好意思继续闹下去，只好低着头吃那份早餐。

吃着吃着突然发现不见Chris父母的存在“Chris你的爸爸妈妈呢？” 看到Chris的嘴角从翘起突然坠了下去就知道自己好像提了一些不该提的东西。

Chris看到Sebastian慌张的表情“没关系的，我都习惯他们年终无忧的出差了” 原来外表这么阳光的Chris竟然在这种家庭环境下长大的。

早餐在沉默中完成。

Sebastian在临走前拥抱了一下Chris，关上大门的时候看向Chris做了个嘴形。

一开始Chris还懵了一下，明白过来后脸上充斥着“兴奋”两字，原地转圈圈欢呼了起来。

他说“好。”

就这么在学校各种场地歪歪腻腻了两年。Chris一直都没做最后一步。

明天就是Chris成年的生日会了，作为男朋友的Sebastian当然会去，但某人打算准备一个惊喜给Chris。

Chris最近总觉得他心爱的Omega瞒着他不知道在干什么，问他也不肯和他说，还处处躲着他。

“Sebastian你瞅瞅那个委屈巴巴蹲在地上的大金毛是不是你家的。” 好友Chace开玩笑地打趣道。

Sebastian哭笑不得的看着地上尾巴垂在地上，一脸委屈的大金毛，“得了Chris Evans” Chris使出他的绝招——用蓝蓝的眼睛从下而上看着Sebastian。

“我是不会告诉你的。” Sebastian身上像是有道屏障，把Chris的招数全都隔绝在外。

招数不灵的Chris只好悄悄跟踪着Sebastian，“明明是自己的男朋友我怎么想个变态一样”

但跟踪的结果什么都没有，看到的只有Sebastian放学就回了家，之后就一直没出过门。直到那个快递的来临，但里面的东西被纸箱封住了，任Chris怎么看都不会看到里面是些什么。

蹲了半天的Chris只能毫无进展的回了家。

终于到了6月13号，大家都期待了很久的日子，尤其是某人。Sebastian为了这一天躲避了Chris几天，把某金毛都弄郁闷了。

这次的生日会还是以舞会的形式举办。唯一不一样的是，这次第一支舞由Chris和Sebastian开始。

节奏偏慢，偏向古典风的舞曲最适合不太懂跳舞的Sebastian了。两人在众人的中央，缓慢地跳完这支舞，要是不算Sebastian不小心踩了Chris的脚几下，这一支舞还算完美。

曲终。Chris在众人的目光吻上了Sebastian。

这个行为在切蛋糕的时候又发生了一次。

当寿星许完愿，吹熄蜡烛的时候，他从口袋里掏出了一个小盒子。

他单膝跪在地上，打开那个小盒子“Sebastian Stan, Will you marry me？”

Omega完全没想过会发生这种事，红着眼睛点了点头“好”，像极了两年前在门口的那个小伙子。

Chris开心的把戒指套上了Sebastian的中指，站起来把他抱了起来转圈圈。众人也在旁边欢呼。

Sebastian松开了搭在Chris脖子上的手，离开了那个怀抱，在他耳边小声说了句“你把客人送走之后，上去房间找我。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要是我不偷懒，会有番外。
> 
> 烂尾了hhhh

当Chris打开房门走进房间的时候，里面显然已经被精心布置过，而布置的那个人，正躺在大大的床中间。

地毯上不均匀地散布着一片片玫瑰花瓣，墙上也挂上了这两年Chris和Sebastian甜蜜的回忆。床头的墙上大大的写着“Happy Birthday Chris”

最让寿星本星惊喜的，是头戴着小鹿耳朵的头饰，穿着一条毛茸茸的内裤，在屁股那还带有属于小鹿的尾巴饰物，脸上通红地看着Chris的Sebastian。

“喜欢吗？” Sebastian散发着甜甜的信息素去诱惑着他的未婚夫。

“Oh My God！Sebby你躲了我这么久就是因为这个吗？” Chris连鞋子都没来得及脱就迫不及待跳上了床，用光滑的脸颊蹭着那可爱的小鹿。

用手去摸了摸Sebastian的小鹿耳朵，顺着头发一路滑到那微粉的耳朵上，Chris含住了那可爱的耳珠，伸出舌头舔了舔。Sebastian敏感的发软，口中吟出几个音，下一秒被Chris封住了嘴。

Chris空出来的双手当然没闲着，插进了Sebastian的内裤里，大力的抓了抓他的屁股，发现那个小鹿尾巴不是内裤的一份子，而是一个情趣玩具。把Sebastian的内裤拉到大腿根，掰开那两辨柔软，小鹿尾巴上的一些毛已经被Omega的淫液沾湿了。Chris把小鹿尾巴慢慢拿出来，粉红的肠肉因为这个动作也被拉了点出来，当Chris完全拿出来的时候还发出了“啵”一声。

Chris笑着在Sebastian的屁股上拍了一下，在他耳边说道“你可真是个小骚货。” 

Sebastian本来也快到发情期，现在被Chris强大Alpha的信息素被提前进入了发情期，周围的空气里全是浓郁的Omega的信息素。因为小穴被提前扩张加上淫液的润滑，Chris的三只手指轻而易举的插了进去，在小穴里曲起来回搅动着，把鼻子凑去Omega颈后凸起的腺体上。他现在闻起来诱人极了，就像是热热的草莓牛奶一样。在那个沾满了水的穴口又一次翕合的时候向里加了第四根手指。

“Chris…Chris..别再弄了，嗯嗯，快点进来，好痒，嘤” Sebastian不满足的摇了摇屁股，还把它翘起来让粉粉的穴口完全暴露在Chris的视线里，想要Chris把他的炽热插进来。

“Sebby，第一次可能会比较疼，你要是受不了记得出声。”说完就把自己的炽热慢慢的进入Sebastian的身体里，但身处发情期的Omega嫌他动作太过缓慢，整个人用力往后一撞，终于整根没入，两人都不禁发出满足的声音。“嗯嗯，Chris你倒是动动啊” Sebastian不满足的动了动。

本来后入式的两人，因为Sebastian这句话，被Chris搂着腰抱了起来。

Chris把头枕在Sebastian的肩膀上，闻着颈间散发出的信息素，抽插的速度也越来越快。发情期的Omega分泌的淫水很多，在高速抽插的时候可以很清楚地听到噗嗤噗嗤的水声还有啪啪的屁股撞击声。

“哈啊啊啊啊，Chris好棒，嗯嗯哈啊啊” 听到Sebastian的浪叫，Chris恶趣味的把炽热拔了出来，将Sebastian的身子转向自己，看着他一脸通红，眼睛还戴着几丝不满，质问他为什么突然停了下来“Chris不要，继续好不好，好难受，呜” Sebastian难受的呻吟。

Chris站了起来，将阴茎对着Sebastian的脸“帮我舔舔，不然不继续”，Sebastian也管不了这么多，一听到不做就不继续就立马把它含进嘴。但他貌似不懂怎么做这活，就这么含住，用眼神向Chris求救。

“乖，用你的舌头舔一舔，嘶，对，就是这样”Sebastian听到Chris的赞美，突然无师自通一样，不时用舌尖舔他的龟头，然后再整支含进去，接著用力吸出来，把他的龟头吸吮得又光又亮。

Chris再也忍不了了，他把Sebastian推到在床上，把他的双脚抬高，开始用力地抽插，Sebastian的玉茎也被他干得一直晃，小穴周围也流出很多淫水，有些沾在Chris的阴毛上，有些则滴到床单上。

Sebastian突然大叫了一声，Chris知道自己找到了，不停对着那个点撞去，Sebastian受不了的不停摇头，“呜呜Chris太爽了，别一直弄那里，嗯啊啊唔”

Chris吻住了Omega的唇，嘴里还说时不时渗透出些呻吟。突然下体被夹紧了，Sebastian被插的高潮了，白浊一点点的滴落在两人腹上。

Sebastian的两耳、双颊和身体都被干得红通通的，显然已经被操熟了，呻吟也愈叫愈浪、愈叫愈骚。Chris插入生殖腔的时候吃痛了一下，但随着抽插那淫荡的呻吟又在继续，“Chris…Chris”他一声一声的叫着Alpha的名字，Sebastian已经被操的失去理性了，一心只想着心爱的人能够把他给彻底标记了。抽插不仅没减慢的趋势，还加快了许多，Sebastian双腿夹紧了Chris的腰部“啊哈，Chris，给我，全都给我，哈啊啊哈啊”

在Chris的一声吼声后，满满的精液射进了Sebastian的生殖腔里，腺体也被狠狠的咬住，两人的信息素在这一刻融合在了一起。

Sebastian大叫一声后就昏了过去，Chris公主抱的抱了他进浴室清理，叫佣人收拾收拾了下床单，搂着属于自己香香甜甜的Omega，睡了过去。

两人的婚礼并没很多人参加，他们也只邀请了双方的好友，Chris甚至连父母都没邀请，据他本人所说“没这个必要。”

后来念完大学的两人，迎来了人生第一个新生命，也让从小缺乏家庭温暖的Chris高兴的抱起Sebastian转了几圈。

Chris在他父亲某次“出差”的时候发生意外丧生后也接管了生意，Sebastian为了孩子辞掉了工作，专心做了个家庭主夫。

后来的后来，孩子也长大了。接管了Chris的事业，Chris就和Sebastian愉快的环游世界去了。

一直到96岁的那年，Chris离世了，Sebastian也在一年后跟着离世了。

完。


End file.
